User talk:Spinno
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Spinno page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hey there thanks on your comment on my first fanon :) i've been kinda waiting for some. I've continued the story. It's now currently on chapter 16, i'm working on chapter 17. Also check out my cards fanon, the rules are simple :) Greets, Sanguinoraptor 09:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: your avatar Really? I just looked up "anime girl lightsaber" and this is what I found ;P --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey There Again! The title said it all. Nice to be able to contact you again, I've been off Wikia for a few days. Taking care of this: http://archaeozoic-area.6te.net/ It's my game. I created it myself! Give it a try, hope you'd enjoy. Thanks man! That copyright line in your user page saves my life! My story is going on just fine. Here's a sneek peak: Rex is facing his old friend the Allosaurus right in the backyard of the D-Lab! And just to remind you, this has something to do with the time capsule buried and figured out earlier in the series. And it seems like Max got his eyes on someone starting on this episode on too... I wrote the script and ready to publish it, but apparently the file is lost :( so I have to start over again. Well, however, wish me luck. And good luck on your series too! The story is getting hot! Greetings, ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 22:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Once again hello.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 22:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.- User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 00:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Bureau Please read and comment on Forum:New Bureau. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Episode 11 Its coming out soon! Just got to find the right location for the dinosaur and figure out how the battle is going to play out and I'll be done! Of course then I'll have to type it up but thats easy compared to coming up with the storyline for the episode.--Raptorsrule18 21:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sneak Peek at Episode 11 Thanks for your sneak peek on your story. Its sure going to be hard to save Max, not to mention the dinosaurs! Now for a sneak peek at my story: Ken explains his past and more about the Dino-Hunters. Its now alot more urgent for the D-Team to save the dinosaurs from them and upon that keep the pieces of the cosmos stones safe. Also an Udanoceratops has just appeared and though the dinosaur proves to be friendly (and a little hungry) the D-Team just know that they have to capture it quick or else the Dino-Hunters would! Episode 11 will be up soon, and I'll be watching for The Chronicles of Dinosaur King Chapter 9! G2G--Raptorsrule18 23:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Another Sneak Peek!!!! I can't wait until you put up Volume Two! For now here is another sneak peek for mine. A Szechuanosaurus appears and the D-Team try their best to catch it. But when Electron is defeated by the quick dinosaur the Dino-Hunters show up and pound the dinosaur mercilessly. Again, I can't wait until Volume 2 is up. For now, I guess we both have to keep on watching each other's blogs to see when a new chapter is up!--Raptorsrule18 12:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Carnotaurus lover!!! User Page I noticed that you said on your User page, "Volume 1: The Story Starts". Is that the title, or is it suppose to mean, the Story's Statistics for Volume 1. Because if it's a title, I suggest putting "The Story Starts" in italics. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, have any questions, ask me. I'm a veteran editor XD (since '08). --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Buddy :) So glad to be back in contact! I have to inform you that I made some differences from the plan about Chapter 17. But I'm going to add much more action, tension, fiction -- and of course, Dinosaurs -- in Chapter 18! And the romance between Max and Zoe is about to come .. :) Hope to get you in the network around again soon. Cheers! ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 12:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 Wow, it feels like ages since I've been on here! I just wanted to say that chapter 12 is now up (Yeah, I know it took a while) and now I have to work on chapter 13. Hopefully it won't take as long as chapter 12 did. Well, I guess that's it! See you--Raptorsrule18 17:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Always the Carnotaurus lover!!!